What Are Partner's For?
by ThroughAnimatedEyes
Summary: After Cell 7 disbanded, Sasuke began to work with Hyuuga Neji. Everything was going perfectly, until a face from his past appears at his door, and Neji finds out. Neji has to keep a secret, but at what cost to Sasuke? After all, what are partners for?
1. Introduction

" " speaking; ' ' thinking

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.))

- **What Are Partners For? **- **Introduction** -

It almost felt odd for Sasuke to look back on the old days.

It had been nearly five years since Cell 7 had ceased to be. When the three had turned eighteen, they knew it was better for them to "go their separate ways." He hadn't known it then, but Naruto and Sakura had meant that it was time for him to go his separate way. At a time he didn't know, Sakura had finally returned Naruto's feelings and they had dated for quite some time before they decided that three was a crowd and Sasuke had to go. Surprisingly, the two married not long after that. Seven months after the wedding, they had a child. Sasuke always smirked when he entertained the thought that the wise, innocent Sakura had given it up to Naruto, only to be forced to marry him at two months pregnent. Ha ha.

Sasuke had not been an independent shinobi for long though. One day, he was approached by Hyuuga Neji. At first, they talked about their older days as junior ninja, but they soon got onto the topic of current times. Sasuke learned that Neji had left his team as well because they "wanted two different things." While Lee and Tenten had claimed they were not together, Neji admitted to having his suspicions. The similarity between their two stories had struck Sasuke as funny at the time. Neither was used to being the rogue shinobi. They decided to begin working together. The match was perfect; the styles meshed seamlessly. Sasuke even wondered why he hadn't worked with Neji before.

The two got mission after mission completed flawlessly. After being on a team with Naruto for so long, Sasuke had almost never known the feeling of a perfect mission. Neji admitted that it wasn't a new experience for him, but Sasuke adored it. No matter how many they went on, the sensation of a perfect mission never got old for Sasuke and he always bought a round of sake at the missions end. The sensation had been long gone for Neji, but he accepted the sake anyway.

Yes, it had been nearly five years since all of that had started. Neji and Sasuke had gained the reputation of being the two best shinobi in Konoha, as well as the two best lovers. It seemed that instead of either of the men boasting how many women they'd had, people heard more women boasting that they had been with Uchiha Sasuke, or Hyuuga Neji, or both. It was an honor, though not a rare one.

It was raining on the day that a women Sasuke had never seen before appeared at his door. He remembered that she had been short, with short hair as well, and a very shy smile. Her bright, emerald eyes didn't meet Sasuke's, but she instead looked at her feet. She was pretty; not _beautiful_, but attractive. Sasuke decided that he'd do her.

When she saw Sasuke, she blushed. He had just gotten out of the shower and was shirtless with a towel around his shoulders "E-excuse me for interupting anything," she said with a meek voice, almost seeming sorry that she'd knocked on the door.

"You didn't interupt anything. May I help you?"

"Oh! Yes, I suppose I should introduce myself. It's been a while." The women finally looked up at Sasuke and grinned. "Hello. I'm Uzumaki Sakura..."

--------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know how I came up with this idea. Hell, I only have a vague idea where I'm going with this! Oh well. That was the intro, the background information you need before I start the story. Kind of boring, I know, and I'm kind of sorry. Just bear with me. Stuff will happen soon. I've always thought Sasuke and Neji would be a _great_ team, and the idea of them being "the two best lovers in Konoha" strikes me as believable. Shockingly, _I DIDN'T MAKE THEM A COUPLE!_ I'm weaning myself off my yaoi addiction. It's probably a horrible way to follow "Sasuke's Scars," but I hope any fan base I gained from that one can stick with me. Wow. Such a long Author's Note (well, it looks long written in my notebook. It seems shorter now)... Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love hearing your opinions on the stuff I think sucks hard. X3


	2. Chapter 1

" " speaking; ' ' thinking

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.))

- **What Are Partners For? **- **Chapter One** -

"Hello. I'm Uzumaki Sakura..."

The name rang in Sasuke's head for what seemed like hours. Uzumaki Sakura, formerly Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's old teammate. It amazed him how different she looked, how much older. The last time they had seen each other was when they were both eighteen. Now, at twenty-three, both had changed greatly.

"Please come in," Sasuke said, finally realizing that she was standing in the rain with no umbrella. She entered and he lead her into the living room, shaking his head in disbelief. "Uzumaki Sakura. Those are two names I never thought I hear together."

The two sat on the couch and she replied, "Times change. And what about you? It seems you and Neji have made names for yourselves."

Sasuke smirked. He'd had that same sadistic smirk since he had been a child. "It may surprise you to find out that we honestly don't try. It's just what comes naturally."

"Being a hero and a heartbreaker? Hasn't it always been that way?"

"You flatter me, really." Sakura smiled, amused by Sasuke's lighter attitude. It seemed like forever ago that he had been the depressed teenager who thought the world was out to get him and took everything too seriously. Now, he actually managed to make a joke. "How about you?" he asked. "How's the baby? How's Naruto?"

"The 'baby' is almost five years old. Her name is Mitsuki, and she just can't wait to become a shinobi. Naruto and I are already showing her some of the basics. And Naruto..." Sakura trailed off and her smile faded.

"Things been rough?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't even know what happened, Sasuke. It seems like after Mitsuki was born, he's been a different person. He's a _great_ father, but he acts like I'm not even his wife. I have no idea why, but I feel horrible. I feel like maybe I should've never given up..." She stopped herself quickly. "Oh, nevermind my problems. What's been new with you? Ino tells me you're doing very well."

"Ino, huh? It's been a while since I've talked to her. Last time we spoke was..." He almost said, ' When we were fucking on this very couch,' but he caught himself before he could say that and told her, "About a month and a half ago."

Ino was about the only shinobi girl Sasuke had ever been with, and it had proved very worth it. She'd stuck with Choji and Shikamaru, but she'd dropped hints to Sasuke that she was willing to leave them at any time.

"She babysits Mitsuki a lot now," Sakura informed him, almost making him laugh wildly. "It's amazing, isn't it? She really has a way with children. Since Naruto and I are still doing shinobi work, and Ino is too, it's tough always having someone to take care of Mitsuki."

"Where's Naruto now?" Sasuke asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Some mission. I don't even know where. Ino's watching Mistuki, so I thought, since it's been so long, maybe it'd be nice to see you again."

"I must admit, even though it's great to see you, reminiscing about the old days isn't really something I care to do. After I teamed up with Neji, everything's been going smoothly. It's very different from our Cell 7 days."

"I know. I'm very glad to hear that you're so happy, Sasuke." Her voice rang with sadness and, to Sasuke's surprise, she stood. "Maybe I should be going. I don't want to keep Ino very long."

"Wait, Sakura..."

"Oh, and congratulations on all of the perfect missions..."

"Sakura, _wait!_" Sasuke stood and grasped her shoulders. His voice dropped to a low whisper and he asked, "Things are terrible with Naruto, aren't they?"

She nodded.

"You're not happy at all, are you?"

She shook her head.

Before Sasuke even knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and placed his lips on hers. He expected her to push him away, to yell that no matter how bad her marriage was, this was still wrong. She did neither of these things. Instead, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Hesitantly, Sasuke broke the kiss. Gazing into Sakura's deep green eyes, he saw how much she wanted him. Quietly, he instructed her, "Go home now, but if you can, come back tonight at ten 'o' clock. Alright?"

She nodded once and they released each other. He saw her to the door and even watched her as she walked away.

"A married woman, eh?" asked a voice, causing Sasuke to jump. "I don't know if I should be ashamed or impressed..."

"Neji, you bastard!" Sasuke shouted. The white-eyed ninja was leaning casually against Sasuke's home with his arms crossed in front of him. He ignored Sasuke's comment.

"Looks like you're finally one up on me, Sasuke. Even _I_ haven't fucked a married chick before."

"Shut up, Neji. Nothing happened."

"Oh, I know, but it's going to. Tonight. Ten 'o' clock. Don't worry, Sasuke. I don't mind. I never thought Naruto and Sakura made a good couple anyway."

"So help me God, Hyuuga, if you say one word...!"

"Relax already. I'll keep my mouth shut." Neji flashed Sasuke a grin; he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not, but it felt like that smile had meant "But it'll cost you." Neji made no reference to it though. "You don't have a single thing to worry about, Sasuke. Besides, what are partners for...?"

--------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: God help me. I don't even control these characters any more...! Okay, so I _did_ plan all of that. So? Neji: gotta love him. Sasuke's such a paranoid bastard. Or is he...? I'm using a lot more bad language than I normally do. How shameful. Well, hope you like it. Leave me some love, or hate. Whatever emotion you wish to potray in your reviews. X3

P.S: I know that this fic totally sucks, and I apologize.

P.P.S: I've decided not to post the next chapter until I have 7 reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

" " speaking; ' ' thinking

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.))

- **What Are Partners For? - Chapter Two -**

Ten 'o' clock.

If Sasuke's luck held, Sakura would decide against coming. She would decide that it was wrong to cheat on her husband, even if Naruto treated her like shit and even if Sasuke was a successful, handsome, and loving guy. Well, he had every right to hope she would think that. The fact was that no women had ever been able to deny Uchiha Sasuke, and he would be the luckiest bastard alive if Sakura was the first. He wouldn't mind being with Sakura, but after Neji had found out, he had been on edge. He trusted Neji, but the way he had smiled when he had seen Sakura leaving had bugged the hell out of Sasuke. It was probably all in his head, but Sasuke didn't like taking chances like that.

It was 10:01 exactly when there was a knock at Sasuke's door. He jumped nearly three feet in the air when he heard it. It had to be Sakura. There could be no one else; he hadn't invited any other women over (or so he prayed), and Neji was probably already getting lucky by that time. Deciding that if he _was_ going to be blackmailed he may as well get something out of it, Sasuke answered the door. He was shocked when he saw Sakura there; not because of who she was, but because of what she looked like. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before: she was _beautiful_.

' She has a daughter to care for and Naruto probably doesn't show interest in her anymore, ' Sasuke remembered. ' Before this, she probably never had a reason to try to look this great. '

He invited her in, the only words exchanged being a hello from both of them. She look a seat on the couch she had sat on earlier. Sasuke went to his bar.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"Hm? Oh, sure. Anything's fine," she answered quietly. This was new to Sasuke. Usually, the women he brought home talked a lot, marveling at him or his house. Sakura was almost silent though.

He got the drinks and took them into the living room. They drank without conversation for a while until Sakura broke the silence.

"Sasuke, I've been thinking about... _this_ all day," she whispered, just as nervous as she had been earlier that day.

"Sakura, I don't know what I was thinking earlier. It was wrong for me to make a move on you. I'm really sorry," Sasuke said, but Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke, you don't understand. Ever since I left earlier, I felt like some one cared about me again. I felt... beautiful, and it's been a long time since I felt like that. I know that you're the biggest lady's man in Konoha, but I... I couldn't wait to be with you again..." She admitted it as if it were a sin, which it was. Sakura couldn't help it though. The joy Sasuke made her feel was something she'd always longed for. She sat down her glass and blushed like a school girl who was going to tell about a secret crush. "Sasuke, I don't know what you had in mind when you invited me over here, but... if it was what I thought it was... then, I wouldn't mind..."

Slowly, Sasuke sat down his glass as well and embraced Sakura. That was the only answer Sakura needed and the two locked in another passionate kiss.

Across the street, Neji sat perched at the top of an apartment building, watching Sasuke with his Byakugan. While watching others do what he often did had never really been a turn-on, Neji was quite amused watching Sasuke misbehave. He felt a bit of a tingle watching the two bodies mesh, and while he wasn't one to handle his own problem, he found himself longing for a really good fuck to relieve the pressure.

When the two finished, they didn't have long to stay with each other. Sakura had to go home, where her daughter was currently sleeping. Sasuke showed her to the door once again and they hesitantly said good-bye. Instead of watching her leave though, Sasuke looked up and smirked. He wasn't stupid; he knew Neji was there, and he knew Neji had watched.

Neji acknowledged him with a small smile and then vanished into the night sky. He had business to take care of.

' Neji...' Sasuke thought. ' I never would've pinned you for a pervert... Then again, I never would have pinned Sakura as an adultress, or a damn good one at that. Seems every one's just full of surprises, now aren't they...? '

--------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter would come after 7 reviews. Well, I've gotten four. Not bad. Apparently, people really want me to update. So, here you go! The next chapter! Maybe I'll get a few more reviews this time. Anyway, I just made Neji a complete and totaly sicko. Despite the fact that I LOVE Neji, I have a feeling he's going to be an A-S-S-H-O-L-E in this fiction... That's depressing. I'm so bad... I kept telling myself, "I'm going to have lemon this chapter! I swear, I'm going to write my first lemon! I'm going to write, and post, my FIRST LEMON!" As you can all see, there's no lemon... I wimped out, and I'm sorry. I don't know. Maybe you guys want some **Sasuke/Sakura** lemon. Hell, you freaks probably alljust want some **Sasuke/Neji** lemon (which I would love to write well, but I would be too distracted with myover-active fantasies),but I just couldn't do it! Holy hell, does even allow hardcore lemon anymore! I'm really sorry, you guys. I really, really am! Well, read and review! I demand **_AT_** **_LEAST_** three more reviews before I do _anything_ to this fiction! X3


	4. Chapter 3

A QUICK NOTE FROM _KASHIJI_: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say: Oi! Baka yaro! I check my hits! Where are my reviews? Kuso... - goes on ranting in Japanese -

_Inner Kashiji_: - rubs forehead -You need to calm down. Anyway, here's what you all really came for...

* * *

" " speaking; ' ' thinking 

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.))

- **What Are Partners For? - Chapter Three -**

Sakura sighed as she sipped her morning coffee. Naruto had returned home during the night as she had slept. She thanked the gods that he had arrived after she had gotten home as well. She had been asleep when she'd felt a rustling of the blankets and a movement in her bed. She had nearly attacked what she thought had been an intruder until she rolled over and saw the familiar blonde hair laying on the pillow next to her. Now, as he played with Mitsuki, her thoughts drifted to her night with Sasuke. She smiled and almost laughed. She hadn't been caught. Everyone around her was completely oblivious to what she had done. She was so proud of herself.

"Sakura?" said a voice that snapped her out of her day-dreaming. She looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of her. She blushed a bit, but tryied to act as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"Y-yes Naruto?" she managed to reply.

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly last time. That mission was urgent. I have to tell you, I'm so glad to be home again. You look even more beautiful than you did when I left, you know that?"

Quickly, Naruto bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura was stunned. It had seemed like forever since Naruto had done anything like that.

"Well, I'd better get back to Mitsuki! She can only entertain herself for so long!"

As Naruto floated out of the room, elated beyond reason, tears began to well in Sakura's eyes. "Dear Lord," she muttered, holding her face in her hands. "What have I done?"

She didn't have long to dwell on it. Sakura soon after heard a knock at her door. Pulling back the tears, she got up to answer it. The person who awaited her only shook her nerves further.

"N-Neji-san," she stammered upon seeing the white-eyed playboy at her door. "What... what could you be doing here?"

"I just stopped by for a chat. I hope you don't mind. May I come in?"

"No!" Sakura answered quickly, peaking Neji's interest. "I mean, Naruto just got home last night and he doesn't want company. He would rather spend a bit of time with Mitsuki, alone."

"It's not Naruto I want to talk to," Neji protested. Sakura still presisted to keep him at bay.

"I think it's better you not come in, lest your reputation makes things look suspicious," she spat, blocking to doorway.

"Oh, but Sakura," Neji whispered, pretending to be hurt. "My reputation isn't isn't quite as bad as my partner's. I've never stooped so low as to..."

Sakura's eyes widened and she hissed, "What do you want?"

"I told you, I just stopped by to chat, but you're right: Naruto's home.. I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your dear and loyal husband." A grin spread over Neji's lips as Sakura nearly began shaking. "There's not many things that can be hidden from me, Sakura-chan. I really would like to talk to you. Maybe we can meet somewhere...?"

"Tell me where you live and tell me when to be there!" she demanded.

"But won't your husband be suspicious?"

"I'll tell him... I'll tell him I'm going to Ino's! Now please, hurry and tell me so you can leave!"

Neji quickly rattled off his address and added, "Nine 'o' clock tonight, meet me there."

"What if I can't get away?" Sakura asked, praying that she wouldn't be able to.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow and we can revise our plans," he answered without missing a beat. This crushed Sakura's last hope of avoiding him.

"Alright. I'll be there tonight. Please though, don't have any one else over. I don't want any one to know where I am."

"Oh, you needn't worry, Sakura-chan. I don't want anyone to know you're their either." Neji turned to leave, but the faced Sakura again to say something else. "If you breathe a word of this to Sasuke, Naruto will find out everthing. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded weakly and watched as Neji walked away. In a moment, her world had falled apart around her. In her moment of weakness, she had allowed herself to fall into temptation and be blinded by her emotions. The way Sasuke had treated her had been amazing while her husband had been cold and distant, but Naruto had returned, and he had become his old self again. He was as loving as he had been in the beginning of their marriage, and he had made her feel as beautiful as Sasuke had. All the thoughts that ran through Sakura's head confused her. She had returned to her old ways, being infatuated with Sasuke despite the love that sat so obviously in front of her. Besides, Sasuke's reputation made it impossible for her to know if he had actually cared for her or if she was just another name on his list of women. Sakura closed the door and her tears returned, but she wasn't allowed to cry them because every one would know that something had happened.

"Sakura?" called a voice. It was Naruto. He had already finished playing with Mistuki? Sakura tried to compose herself as she went to find him.

"Yes Naruto?" she answered, approaching him in the hallway. To her surprise, he got close to her and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright? You're pale and shaking."

"Oh, I'm fine! I suppose I was a bit restless sleeping last night, that's all. I'm just exhausted. No need to worry."

"Are you sure...?"

She nodded, but said nothing.

"Alright. Who was it at the door? I thought I heard some one knocking."

"It was just Ino," she said, putting her acting skills to the test. "She wants me to go to her place tonight, around nine.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. I sounded important though. Would you mind?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't mind. I should be home for a while now. No need to worry about it."

Sakura managed a smile. Then, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto," she gasped, finally letting her tears free. "I missed you so much! Stay with me and Mitsuki for a long time! Promise you won't go on another mission for a long time!"

Naruto was surprised at first, but he embraced her and said, "Don't worry, Sakura. I won't. I promise."

Feeling Naruto's strong arms holding her once again made Sakura realize how weak she really felt. Though she feared seeing Neji that night, everything was lost in that one embrace. She forgot Neji, and she forgot Sasuke, and it was finally just her and Naruto back into their happily ever after. As their holds weakened and they released each other again though, everything was real again, and Sakura was all alone once more.

--------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I know that I should wait for reviews before I update, but I'm really excited to post this chapter. I mean, look at it! It's _huge_! And I am sorry about that, but it's good, in my opinion. I'm really glad I started writing my fiction again. I guess I missed writing for Lately, I've been working on a lot of my original stuff, so I haven't had much time for anything else. Writing this has been not only good practice, but also a nice break. I hope you guys are all enjoying this. I really want to double my ammount of reviews before I post the next chapter! Read and review, dears! X3

P.S: Suddenly, this seems like a decent way to follow the success of "Sasuke's Scars."


	5. Chapter 4

" " speaking; ' ' thinking

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.))

- **What Are Partners For? **- **Chapter Four** -

Sakura hesitated before she knocked on Neji's door. She despised him with a hatred that rivaled how much she had come to hat herself. Finally, Sakura decided that these were the consequences she had to pay for sleeping with Sasuke, so she chose to grin and bear it. Although she was dying inside, Sakura even managed to put on a smile as she tapped on Neji's door.

She was answered only seconds after knocking, which didn't surprise her. The suave, long-haired ninja standing before her wore a smile that worried her, but she kept her sweet demeanor and said, "Good evening, Neji-san. Might I come in?"

"Of course," Neji replied. "Heaven forbid I rudely leave you at the doorstep." Sakura picked up the reference to their encounter earlier, but said nothing of it. "I must admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you here. I mean, I know that I invited you over and all, but I thought you may have been busy." As Sakura entered and he shut the door, he added, "I heard Sasuke was free tonight."

Sakura froze. No matter how much she wanted to remain calm and not give Neji what he wanted, he had hit a nerve by bringing up Sasuke. She spun around to face him, her smile gone and her eyes looking hurt and angry. "Just what do you want, Neji? I know you know about me sleeping with Sasuke! It was a mistake on my part, alright? I shouldn't have done it, even if my marriage was going under. Now what do you want from me?"

Neji approached Sakura, still completely calm, and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Sakura. May I offer you a drink? You really shouldn't be so uptight. It's not good for you."

Sakura wanted to push Neji, punch Neji, or do anything that would get Neji away from her, but Neji was untouchable to her. As long as he knew her secret, he was a threat to her. He could, and he would, tell Naruto. All Sakura could do was wonder if he was torturing Sasuke as cruelly as he was torturing her.

"Look, Sakura," Neji said as her led her down the halls. His home was even nicer than Sasuke's, and it was bigger as well. Sakura remembered the story of the Hyuuga main and branch families and wondered how Neji had escaped his branch family life to get everything that was around him. "Honestly, I'm not that bad of a person. I suppose it's a bit odd of Sasuke and I to work together. He's a year younger than me, you know, so I guess I could be expected to be the more mature of the two of us. Had I known he was going to use his skills as a womanizer to get a married woman in his bed, I would've advised him not to. No offense, Sakura, but married woman really are a bit of a hassle. They're used to having it a certain way and they're used to having a constant partner who knows exactly what they like... It's all just a mess, really. I'm sure the sex you had with Sasuke was nothing compared to what you have with Naruto..."

Sakura didn't answer. Honestly, it had been a very long time since she'd had sex with Naruto, so it was hard to compare the two experiences.

"But you've gotten me off subject," Neji said, giving Sakura a bit of relief because it showed that Neji really didn't care about the sex she'd had with Sasuke. "As I was saying, I'm the older and more mature of Sasuke and I. Now if you'll just turn in here. I'll get the lights."

The door Neji opened led into a dark room. It scared Sakura, but Neji nudged her in. She entered slowly with Neji behind her. He quickly turned on the lights, but he also closed and locked the door before Sakura had time to react to what room she was in.

"Neji, is this your bedroom?" she gasped, worried beyond reason. It was a very nice bedroom, but when Sakura turned and saw the sadistic grin that Neji wore, she nearly burst into tears.

"You see, Sakura," he sighed, getting closer to her. She tried to back away from him, but she ran into the bed. When she didn't fall on her own, he pushed her down. "I'm the older and more mature out of Sasuke and I, so why shouldn't I get everything he has?"

Before Sakura could protest, Neji's lips met hers and his hands began unzipping her dress. She tried to push him off of her, but he was a ninja at the top of his career and she didn't do as much shinobi work as she used to. He was, physically, much stronger than her, and he had already tormented her mentally. All she could do was let a few tears escape and pray it would be over soon. She couldn't even hope some one would save her because then people would know. Neji would tell everyone everything if he didn't get his way with her.

Neji did all he could to Sakura before he decided he was done. After what felt like an eternity, Sakura was sore and her spirit was completely broken. All of her an Neji's clothes layed intermingled around the room. When Neji allowed her to, she got off his bed and dressed as quickly as she could. Her body hurt each time she moved, and her eyes ached from crying, but she dressed with such speed that it seemed like nothing had happened to her. Neji remained on the bed, undressed and uncovered, and watched Sakura put her clothes back on as if it amused him. When she tried to slip back into her panties though, he spoke.

"Leave those," he said nonchalantly. Sakura just looked at him for a moment.

"Wha... what?" she stammered, unable to process what he had said.

"Your panties. Leave them here."

Sakura didn't want to, but she didn't ask anymore questions. Instead, she just left her panties and finished dressing. When she went for the door, Neji got off the bed and went to her. She kept her eyes low and away so that she wouldn't have to look at any part of him. Using one finger, Neji rose her face towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Be back here tomorrow at eight 'o' clock. Show yourself in and come directly to this room unless I meet you on the way and tell you otherwise. Do you understand that?" Sakura nodded. "I trust you can find your way out." Sakura nodded again. "And who are we not to tell about this?"

"Anyone," she muttered.

"But who in particular?"

Sakura thought for a moment, and then she answered, "Sasuke..."

"Good girl. I wouldn't want this causing a decline in his performance. Now, one last kiss before you leave."

Neji didn't start the kiss. Instead, he waited for Sakura to. She caught on, and she did. Finally, Neji let her go and she practically ran home. After everything that had happened, and despite everything that had happened, Sakura just wanted to be in Naruto's arms again.

--------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, we're all starting to hate Neji now. I know I'm going to hear two things: the Sakura haters will say "She deserved it! Go Neji!" and the Neji lovers will say "How dare you make my Neji a rapist! I hate you, Kashiji!" I'm in a transitional phase right now actually. I'm in between liking and hating Sakura. I guess as I keep readingthe manga, I start liking her a little bit more. I guess my "transitional phase" started when she cut her hair. I kind of liked that. I know, I know: that makes me a terrible person. Live with it. I doubt I know any of you anyway...I've decided that I don't care about any of you or your stupid reviews. I'm going to post these chapters because I WANT TO. So... read and review. X3

P.S: I hope this chapters answers some questions about the Sasuke/Neji thing. Yeah: it's not gonna to happen. Sorreh.


End file.
